Cato's Angel
by Randomcat100
Summary: Clove. His angel. His bloodthirsty angel. She never showed any affection for him until the day she died, died in his arms. Cato. The killer. The heartbroken killer. He's disappearing, he's dying. And his bloodthirsty angel comes for him. Dying isn't even that bad.


Part One

I am trekking through the woods. Clove is at the feast. "I can get Lover Boy _and _Fire-girl," she said. "You go and see if you can get one of the little hidey ones. Meet you in an hour here?"

"An hour," I said, giving her a quick kiss. She screamed in frustration and shoved me to the ground. Her dark eyes became fire, she hates it when I kiss her. She pulled out a knife.

"Better not mess with me, Cato," she hissed. I nodded because I knew she could beat me in a fight. I may be a better fighter, but I could never hurt her, and she knows it. So we went our separate ways, her last words to me being, "We need supplies anyways!"

I sit down for a moment.

And then I hear it. A desperate, shrill scream. A girl. Good. Clove must have gotten someone. Fire-girl. The girl from 5. I wait to hear Clove's delighted cackle, the one she always lets out when she kills someone. The sheer thought of it makes my heart sigh. I wait for the cannon. It doesn't come. I pause. I hear the scream again, this time a name. My name.

"_Cato_!"

_Clove. _I get to my feet and run as fast as I can towards the Cornucopia.

"CATO!"

"Clove! Clove! Clove, hold on! I'm coming! It's going to be okay!"

She can't be hurt. She can't be hurt. She's fine. She's so strong. She's so fast. So vicious.

"Whoever touches a hair on my head officially gets a knife in their chest." Clove once said, back home.

Home. We'll be home. We'll win. _She has to be okay. _

One last, frantic scream. "CATO!"

A gasp of pain. In two seconds I will be at the Cornucopia. I draw out my sword and fly from the underbrush. "Clove, it's okay! Clove!"

I half expect her to be standing over Fire-girl's dead body, laughing evilly at how royally I fell for it. Instead, I see the boy from Eleven standing up from Clove's body. He is holding a rock, stained in blood. Her blood. Clove's blood.

I chase him as far as the bushes. He disappears in the underbrush. I don't bother from there. I'll get him later. What matters most now is Clove. I run to her side and drop to my knees. The wound is very obvious. It's on her forehead. Her dark hair spreads out behind her like a fan. She reaches for me, blood trickling from the corner of her lip. Dark crimson.

"Cato…" she whispers softly.

I am aware of Fire-girl standing in the bushes watching us. I could kill her now, but I won't. Clove needs me now. She needs me to make her okay.

"Cato, I…I don't think I can hold on much longer." Clove's voice is barely audible.

"Shut _up_, Clove! Shut up! You're fine. This is nothing. We'll make it home okay. Both of us."

I begin to sob, feeling utterly pathetic. She's not fine. She's dying. She will be gone in a minute. We both know it. If someone-Lover Boy, Fire-girl, comes over and kills me now, I wouldn't care. Then at least I'd be with Clove.

"I love you," I whisper. She does not move anything but her eyes, moving up to my face almost adoringly. She grimaces in pain, and then her features relax. Her cannon fires.

"Clove!" I hiss. "Wake up. Wake up!"

She doesn't answer. I scream and cry over her limp form. When it grows dark, I drag her to our camp. I pull her into our sleeping bag and curl in next to her. Surely, when I'm awake, Clove will be, too. I will kiss her, and she will get cross. We will kill Lover Boy, Fire-girl, the boy from 11. The girl from 5. We will win, and I will kiss her on the lips, and she will not push me away. She will kiss me back, and we will make out long after the hovercraft arrives. We will go home.

When I wake, she lies with her eyes still open. The blood is dry. I cry some more. "Please, Clove. Wake up."

She does not move. I kiss her one last time, and pull her into a meadow. I sit with her until the hovercraft comes for her. As she is picked up and lifted into the air, I wave. "Bye, Clove," I say. "See you at home."

Part Two

The boy from Eleven dies. Not me, I don't get the honor of killing him and avenging Clove. Then the girl from Five. I don't kill her either.

I am being torn to bits in the Cornucopia by the mutts. They look like the dead Tributes. They _are _the dead Tributes. The Clove-thing rips at me.

And then I see her. She stands a meter, two meters, from the animals that are killing me slowly. Pain.

"Please, Clove, take me," I yell. "Take me with you!"

She sighs. "Wish I could, Cato, but it's not your time. Soon, I promise, but not yet."

"Clove!" I yell. "Clove! Clove, please!"

Fire-girl appears. Is she dead, too, I wonder? I don't want her to take me. I want Clove!

"Clove, please!" I scream. The arrow comes flying at me. It hits me in what was once my chest. Now a bloody bit of raw meat.

Clove leans forward. "I can take you now, Cato. Come on. Let's go home."

I stand up and take her hand. I kiss her, kiss her with all I have. She kisses me back as my cannon fires.


End file.
